Out There, In Here
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Sometimes the person you're meant to be with is a lot closer than you think.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: March 17th is my birthday and so I wrote this as a present for myself. It's been a long time since I wrote a story and I blame my current circumstances impeding me from devoting time to pursuing my interest in writing. With this story, it officially means I'm off my hiatus and I'll be working on a lot of my stories currently in-progress. Hopefully you enjoy this short romance story I have written.

* * *

><p><strong>Out There, In Here<strong>

**By Romantic Silence**

* * *

><p><em>Thwack!<em>

The entire Gryffindor common room became deathly still.

A party had been underway, celebrating the victory of the Gryffindor Quidditch team against Ravenclaw, securing that they will be the ones that will have the Quidditch Cup again this year. It was all thanks to Ginny Weasley, having replaced Harry Potter, the Seeker and captain of the team, whom had been given detention on the day of the match because of the nefarious Professor Snape.

Harry had just arrived after being forced to polish cauldrons and miss the match. He knew they had won and there had been a bright smile on his face. All eyes were on him as he cut through the crowd towards the victorious replacement Seeker. Then he had done something completely unexpected. Harry Potter kissed Ginny Weasley in front of the entire House.

Then he was slapped across the face.

Harry remained standing in place, stunned by what had just occurred. A small, pink handprint was embedded on his cheeks, physical evidence of the action that transpired. His eyes sought out Ginny amidst his confusion. She stood opposite of him, one hand raised and a shocked expression on her features. It was soon clear that it was Ginny that had slapped Harry.

It was Ginny that regained her bearings first. She immediately apologized, "H-harry! I'm s-sorry. You j-just kissed me all of the sudden a-a-and…"

"N-no!" Harry swiftly protested, his face still looking stunned. "I u-understand. It was stupid of me to assume you… and… nevermind. I… I should go."

Before another word was said form Ginny or anyone else for that matter, Harry turned away and quickly stormed out of the common room.

Ginny remained standing where Harry had kissed her locked in shock by the kiss itself and how she had reacted. She could do nothing but stare at the hand she raised to harm the boy with whom she had always harbored feelings for. Her emotions were in a jumbled mess as she searched for meaning behind her repulsion. Kissing Harry had always been something she had dreamed of, but tonight she had pushed him away.

Meanwhile, the other Gryffindors began conversing with one another, talking about what they had just witnessed. Amidst the chaos of the common room, no one noticed a bushy-haired girl pushing past the crowd – ignoring a red-haired boy she had been somewhat attracted to recently – and leaving the tower as well.

Hermione Granger was on a mission. She had to find where her best friend, Harry, went off to and do whatever it took to make him feel better. The famous bookworm of the Golden Trio held no illusions that Harry would be fine after having been publically embarrassed in front of the whole House and then rejected by the very girl he had feelings for since autumn. To hell with the disagreements they had throughout the year, Hermione needed to comfort her best friend.

Fortunately, Hermione knew Harry better than he knew himself. It did not take long before she entered the stairwell leading up to the Astronomy Tower, knowing that he would be there. Her suspicions would be proven correct as she opened the hatch into the tower and finding Harry at the balcony leaning against the banister.

"Harry!" Hermione called out to him worriedly.

Slowly, Harry turned his head to his side, meeting Hermione's concerned gaze. He waved at her lazily, sighing glumly, "Hey Hermione."

Hermione frowned and immediately rushed to him. She threw her arms open and wrapped them around his waist, her entire body pushing up against his back. Though Harry would never admit it openly, he found Hermione's embrace to be of great comfort, making him feel more secure than he had previously been since his departure from the common room.

"Harry," Hermione softly began, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Harry nodded.

"S'okay."

Hermione shook her head as she blinked back tears. She replied, "No, it's not okay. No one has to go through that, especially you. I don't know what Ginny was thinking slapping you like that. You just wait until I get through with her, Harry. She would regret ever having –"

Harry turned around returned Hermione's hug, interrupting her rant. He petted her bushy mane gently, calmly making brushstrokes with his fingers against it.

"No. It's fine. I shouldn't have just gone up to her and kiss her. I was emotional and acting stupid and… well, it was obvious that she didn't feel the same."

"No! She likes you! She told me before that she had always had a crush on you." Hermione countered fervently.

Though Harry appreciated the gesture, he shook his head as she smiled melancholically at her.

"If she did, then she wouldn't have slapped me. I don't know how I know but when I saw her staring at me after she did, I could tell that… that she didn't reciprocate."

"Oh Harry…"

Hermione squeezed Harry harder, snuggling her face against his chest. For some time, Harry enjoyed the comfort Hermione brought him as he held her in his arms. He had forgotten about their petty squabbling throughout the year and instead chose to cherish the intimate moment.

They parted not long after, opting to be silent in the ethereal glow of the moonlight as both leaned against the railing of the balcony and peered up at the night sky.

It was Harry that broke the quiet.

"All I wanted was for someone to just… love me for who I am. I mean it's crazy to think that I could find someone here like that. I don't know a lot about girls or dating for that matter. I thought that maybe if I tried hard enough, I would just eventually find that someone."

Hermione smiled gently and nodded, telling him, "Harry, you're an amazing person. There are plenty of girls out there that would be able to see who you really are and would love and cherish you for it. These girls would be better for you than Cho, Romilda Vane, and even Ginny. They're just out there somewhere waiting for you to finally come to them."

A doubtful stare fell upon Hermione from Harry.

"Do you really think there is a girl out there for me?"

Hermione glanced at Harry and found hope shining in his green eyes. Anxiously, she chewed on her bottom lip. Something inside her stirred and before her mind could begin to rationalize the emotions she was feeling, her heart surged ahead and took control of her mouth.

With her voice shaking and her body succumbing with intense nervousness, Hermione quietly said, "Out there… in here…"

The implication was not lost on Harry.

"Oh." Harry found his face heating up. "Really?"

Hermione looked away, too embarrassed by what she had said. On top of her embarrassment, she was also confused. Didn't she have feelings for Ron? When did her attraction for him suddenly shift towards her other best friend? The best friend who never called her names and made her cry. The best friend who always celebrated her birthday with her when the other forgot. The best friend that when he made mistakes and had hurt her, he would make it up to her and assume his place beside her.

It all made sense.

"Yes, Harry."

"I... never knew." Harry finished lamely. "I just… I just never thought…"

"To be honest," Hermione shook her head, "I didn't think about it until now."

"So you like me like that?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe? I mean… you're handsome and you're my best friend… and I tell people you're like a brother to me…"

"Y-yeah. I mean… yeah. I think you're really, really beautiful and all that, but… but you're my best friend. I… I don't think…"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hermione looked up at him surprised.

"N-" Harry stopped. Hermione was staring at him expectantly, her large, brown eyes sparkling in the little light they had. Honestly, Harry couldn't lie – not when it came to this and not when it came to Hermione. Confidently and sternly, Harry said, "I think you're the most beautiful and the kindest girl I've ever have the pleasure to meet and I'm lucky that… that you're here with me."

Hermione blushed. Hesitantly, she asked, "Do you really mean that?"

"Without a doubt, Hermione."

"Harry…"

"Hermione…"

They softly whispered their names to one another. Something had shifted over the course of their conversation and the two found themselves fondly looking at one another with their eyes brimming with affection or maybe something more. Boldly, Hermione stepped forward and leaned her head towards Harry. Though surprised by the sudden gesture, Harry didn't rebuke it. He found his mind unable to think and decided to instead to follow his instincts. He leaned his head forward.

And they kissed.

When they parted, both grinning widely and out of breath, only one word left their lips,

"Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword<strong>: Most my inspiration came from my sudden interest in a cartoon series named **Kim Possible**. I remembered watching it when I was significantly younger and I admired how the creators of the show allowed the two main characters (best friends since they were four) show that they genuinely are in love with one another which results with the two forming a romantic relationship. The line, "Out there… in here…" refers to a line made by Ron Stoppable (the male main lead) directed at Kim Possible (the female main lead) which opened up her mind to the possibility that the only man for her was the boy that had always been by her side through it all. Anyway, enough of my ranting! I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
